Frostfur's Secret
by Ivypool
Summary: Frostfur is a Thunderclan warrior. Her life was great, a nice family, a good friend, a mate, and soon born kits. But there is one problem. Her mate is in Shadowclan and another Thunderclan warrior knows it. Frostfur wants to just escape this problem so she kills her clan mate and fleas the territory. She thought this would bring less problems but she was wrong. DISCONTINUED
1. Death

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

A fluffy white and light gray patched she-cat sat in a tree, fur shinning softly in the full moon light. She was perched on a branch that overhung a small trail below. Her bright blue eyes was fixxed on the ground below. Her ears here listening for any sort of sound. As she listened she thought to herself.

_I can't believe I am doing this... What is Dovewing and Bumblestripe and Fuzzypelt going to think... No! They are never going to know! They can't! And they wont._

Dovewing and Bumblestripe. They where her parents, the best she could hope for. Dovewing cared for her, even in the worst times. _Not any more! Not this time! _She reminded herself. And Bumblestripe supported her no matter what, even with the most mouse-brained ideas of her's. _He would never support this._

Fuzzypelt. That was her only littermate. Fuzzypelt was a vary fluffy light gray tom with darker gray stripes and blue eyes. He was the funniest cat ever, always making everyone laugh and cheering up everyone even in the hardest times.

She smiled thinking of her brother. All those times where she was put down by the older apprentices or was left out of somthing, Fuzzypelt always knew how to cheer her up. Even when he did not try to, some how he did.

She held back the purr riseing in her throat. She shook her head and focused again. A minute later a sound hit her ears.

She whipped her head towards the sound. A large brown tabby tom with orange paws and brown eyes padded along the path in the silent forest.

_Stripepelt. _She recognised the tom. She smiled slightly to herself as the tom walked closer to where she sat silently on the ledge. She knew this tom went for a midnight walk every night. She did not know why though.

Stripepelt was one of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's kits. He used to be a good friend of her's and not only that, but she had a slight crush on him as an apprentice. That all changed when he found out her secret.

She leaned over the ledge as he came closer. When he was right under her she jumped. She fell on top of him and clawed at his neck before he could make a sound.

"I'm sorry Stripepelt. But you know about it." She whispered into his ear before jumping off his back.

"Frostfur..." The tom gasped for air as the blood gushed from him, eyes fadeing of life quickly. He layed down his head and fell still. The blood pooled around him. His brown eyes stareing into nothingness.

She turned and flead. She headed off the territory and to her and Darkfoot's secret place.

_I am Frostfur. The warrior who mated with a cat from a different clan, is expecting kits, and killed her clanmate on a full moon. I am no longer a clan cat. Unfit to have the name 'warrior'. A traitor, lier, and murderer. I am Frostfur._

**So what do you think? Please give me reviews. :)**


	2. Darkfoot

**Thank you for the reviews. :) And Thank you for reading.**

Frostfur panted as she arrived at her and Darkfoot's 'secret' place. The secret place was a large clearing of long, soft flattened grass. To the side was a den made from a bramble bush and was covered in extra sticks and branches to make it bigger and better.

Frostfur panted as she made a small nest in the middle of the clearing. She layed down and settled her breathing. She turned her head to look up at the stars and the full moon.

The stars shown coldly down on her and the clearing. They seemed so cold and far away. So unwelcomeing. And the moon, it was covered with clouds at this angle.

"Are you mad at me?" Frostfur whispered, voice cracking with worry and sadness. "I'm sorry, but I had to. For the kits." She told the icy stars above. She sighed and layed her head on her paws. She slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Frostfur woke as something jabbed into her side. Her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. "Waa... Oh! Darkfoot!" Her panic-confusion melted into a loving purr as she saw the cat at her side.

The cat next to him was a large gray tom with black paws and brown eyes. His brown eyes stared at her worriedly.

"Frostfur? What is going on?" Darkfoot asked. "I can't be here long. The sun will rise soon or someone will notice I am missing. So please explain quickly."

Just then Frostfur noticed that it was still dark. The stars and moon still shown in the sky but it was now setting behind her. The sun would be up soon.

Darkfoot must have gotten the message to come here. How else would he know to come? Frostfur had sent one of her friends with message for him. The message was 'Frostfur says she is sorry. Go to the clearing tonight.' Her friend must have found and told him it.

"Why are you here Frostfur? Is something wrong?" Darkfoot pressed.

"Well... yea." Frostfur admitted, sitting down and puller her tail over her paws. "I-I can't go back to the clan."

"Why not?" Darkfoot looked surprised for a second but he soon shook it off and sat next to her in the nest. "What is wrong? If someone did something to you, you know I will claw their pelt off." He held up a paw, unsheathed claws shinning in the moonlight.

Frostfur let out a rough purr but cut it off quickly. "No... It is something I did."

"What did you do?" Darkfoot asked her softly.

"I..." Frostfur swallowed uneasily. "I... I killed a cat." She whispered.

"Who? Why? When?" Darkfoot asked quickly, but soon calmed himself down again.

"Earlier I killed him." Frostfur mewed feeling guilt hot under her pelt. "I killed Stripepelt."

"Stripepelt? Isn't that one of the leader's kits?" Darkfoot wondered aloud.

"Yes." Frostfur whisper answered.

"Oh Frostfur, why? Why did you kill him?" Darkfoot questioned her in a soft tone. It sounded oddly curious and worried at the same time.

"He knew." Frostfur choked, not wanting to say it. She looked away from him.

"He knew about us?" Darkfoot mewed. His paws kneded restlessly on the grass nest under them.

"Yes. And something else." Frostfur still did not want to say the other part.

"What is the 'something else'?" Darkfoot said another question.

Frostfur could feel his worried gaze on her pelt as she stared at the ground. "He knew... about the kits." She finally blurted out. She automatically felt another wave of guilt. It felt good not to hide the secret but at the same time she wanted no one to know, not even their father, Darkfoot. She did not want them to be half clan kits, even if she was not a part Thunderclan any more. But it was too late for that.

"The... kits?" Darkfoot was shocked. It was clear in his voise, Frostfur did not even need to look over to see that he was. "_Our _kits? _My _kits?"

"Yes." Frostfur mewed, still not looking at him.

"How long have you till they come?" Darkfoot asked yet another question.

"I don't know." Frostfur shifted uncomfortably. "Like a moon or two."

"Well thats great!" Darkfoot suddenly exclaimed, finally stopping all the questions. He tintwined his tail with her's.

Frostfur looked over at him. She stared deep into his brown eyes. _No, it is not... How can you think that? I killed a cat and am carrying half clan kits. And you, you are next in line to be the Shadowclan deputy with Blackstar close to finally dropping dead. This is not 'great'. It is horrible._

**Please tell me what you think so far!**


	3. Cloud

**Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. :)**

Frostfur woke in the morning to a little sun and a small drizzle of rain. She had fallen asleep under the stars once Darkfoot left to go back to his clan. Small rain drops hit her pelt and made her fur bristle and the grass under her felt wet.

Frostfur looked up at the gray cloud filled sky, narrowing her eyes as the rain fell. It looked as if a storm might start. Again she wondered, _Are you mad at me?_

She shook her head and stood up. _I might as well start hunting and hope Starclan sends me something._

She padded into the forest and then stopped a few tail lengths in. She drew in a long breath, mouth open to catch any sent of prey. She could sent mouse immediately.

She dropped down into a low hunting crouch and then followed the sent trail deeper into the forest. She padded around a bush and found the mouse facing away from her and nibbling quickly on something between it's tiny paws.

Frostfur narrowed her eyes and then jumped. She landed on the mouse and killed it easily with a quick bite to it's neck before it could move. The mouse fell to the ground.

"Good catch." A voice made Frostfur jump. Frostfur turned to see a cat walk out of the bush she had just past while hunting.

"Who are you?" Frostfur asked, unsheathing her claws, ready to fight if needed. _How could I not smell that cat before? _She asked herself.

"Why are you here?" The fluffy white she-cat with bright blue eyes mewed calmly to Frostfur. She completly ignored Frostfur's question. Her blue eyes looked excited and curious.

"I'm sorry if I'm on your territory or something. I did not mean to pass over any borders." Frostfur apoligized, not in the mood for any battles. "You may have the mouse if you want, I can hunt some where else."

"Territory?" The she-cat wondered aloud, tipping her head to the side. "Oh! No, this place is to be shared by all cats. I don't mean any harm to you... Or your kits."

Frostfur's fur bristled. _Is it really that easy to tell? _She wondered.

"So, what's your name?" The white cat asked, stepping a bit closer. "I am Cloud."

"I am Frostfur." Frostfur mewed hesitently. Was it right to tell this cat who she was?

"Frostfur..." Cloud echoed, tipping her head to the side. "Your not from around here."

"No. I'm not." Frostfur mewed, keeping her sentences short. "Well I better be going." She picked up the mouse and turned and started to head towards the clearing.

"Hey wait! I thought maybe we could chat." Cloud mewed quickly as she caught up to Frostfur. "I'm sorry if I seem a little too... friendly." She paused and blinked. "Most cats around here I know, I have not seen a cat like you."

Frostfur stopped walking and set down the mouse. She looked the white cat up and down. For the first time she noticed that the cat was as old as Frostfur, and also a queen. "Listen." Frostfur started. "I don't want you to get hurt so you should probably go scurry back to where ever you came from." It came out harsher then she ment but Cloud did not seemed to be affected at all.

"Hurt?" Cloud asked. "You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" Her eyes where still bright and curious.

Frostfur was sort of impressed. This loner or kittypet- what ever she is -was not afraid at all. Was she brave or just clueless of what Frostfur could do?

Frostfur sighed heavily. "No." She shook her head. "Not unless you try to hurt me." She picked up the mouse in her jaws and stepped into her clearing.

"Well, can I stay?" Cloud asked as she padded after Frostfur. "My group is not too far from here but it looks like a storm is coming." She glanced up at the darkening sky. The rain had started comeing down harder within the past minutes, soaking the two queens.

Frostfur just shrugged. By now she honestly couldn't care less. _Maybe it would be nice having some company untill Darkfoot comes to visit again. _She thought in her head.

"Great!" Cloud purred a little. "Where is your home?" She gave Frostfur a quick sniff. "You can't be a kittypet. Kittypets don't hunt as well as you do and you don't smell like a Twoleg."

"Well that's becuase I hate Twolegs. Lets just say I am a loner, like you." Frostfur made her way across the clearing.

"A _loner_?" Cloud echoed as if she had never heard the word. "But you smell like many other cats, and I live with plenty of others. I am really no loner."

Frostfur stepped into her bush that she had made into a den by useing extra sticks and branches. "This is my den." Frostfur sat down in a large nest and put the mouse down at her paws.

"Hmm..." Cloud sniffed around. "What other cat has been here?" She asked as she settled down in the other nest that layed on the dirt floor next to Frostfur's.

"My mate." Frostfur answered, biteing into her prey.

"Where is he?" Cloud wondered aloud.

"Not here." Frostfur swallowed her mouthful. "He only visits every now and then." She let out a sigh.

"Do you miss him?" Cloud asked, not taking her eyes from Frostfur.

Frostfur looked over at the white queen. "Yea." She shrugged. "I guess, but I am kind of used to it. Where I come from we where never really aloud to be together."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cloud suggested in a soft tone, like she understood what it was like.

Frostfur was shocked for a brief moment. She blinked and gathered herself again. She shook her head and bit into the prey again.

"Okay then." Cloud mewed. She layed down in the nest. "Can I have some?" She paused eyeing the mouse. She must be hungery.

"Sure." Frostfur pushed the mouse over to her and then layed her head on her paws and let out another sigh.

She fell asleep to the sound of rain and thunder and the warmth of Cloud in the nest next to her. It may not be sun high yet but for some reason Frostfur felt exhausted.

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	4. Good Bye

**For this chapter I will be skipping ahead a bit. :) Thank you for reading. Please read the bold at the bottom.**

Frostfur stood at the edge of a small river not too far from her clearing. "Are you sure about this?" She asked her now good friend Cloud. By now it has been a moon since she had meet Cloud and every few days Cloud came to visit, but Frostfur knew that Cloud always had to go back to her group at the end of the day or at least in the morning. And by now both of their litters of kits are not too far away from being born.

"Yea. Don't you trust me?" Cloud asked, turning her gaze from the river and to Frostfur. "I wont push you in or anything."

"But I'm no Rivercl-" Frostfur stopped her self from saying 'Riverclan' and then mewed, "Sorry, I mean my group never liked water. We never swam or fished." She did not feel like Cloud should know her past so it was something they did not talk about and she said nothing about any clans.

"My group does not either. But to me it is fun." Cloud got down low and stared into the water. "Come on, just try it."

"Fine." Frostfur sighed but still smiled. Cloud had been trying to get her to fish during the last few days. Frostfur knew there was nothing to do but go along with her friend unless she wanted to be annoyed for the next moon at least.

Frostfur got down low like Cloud did. "How often do you do this?" She asked as she stared into the water. Every now and then a flash of silver would go by but every time she flicked a paw out the fish would get away. The water was cold and it felt uncomfortable on her paws.

"I don't know. Every few days." Cloud mewed with a shrug. She suddenly flicked a paw out and when it came back out she was holding a slippery fish. "I am the only one in my group that will eat fish. Or even get wet." Cloud smiled. "I wonder if my kits will like fish too."

"Maybe." Was all Frostfur answered as she watched Cloud pin down the fish and then kill it easily. "How do you get away from your group so often? I mean, don't you have family and friends that wonder where you go?" The question had popped up in her head every now and then but she had never really asked. "I had to sneak away at night to go see Darkfoot." Cloud had met Darkfoot a few times when she stayed late and decided to spend the night. They had become some what friends.

Cloud looked up at her. "I just tell them that I go for a walk. Sometimes they tell me no, saying that I am too close for kitting but I still sneak away. I think I will be fine but you know, my kits are going to be here in half a moon or so." She paused, still staring at Frostfur. "So I wont be able to visit you and your kits."

"I know. So will mine and I wont be able to hunt so often." Frostfur sighed. Some times thinking of it worries her. Frostfur turned and looked back into the river.

"Hey!" Cloud exclaimed "You could come live with me in my group." She suggested excitedly.

"I know but, what about Darkfoot?" Frostfur asked. "I don't want him to have to try to find me in your group. Would they even like him?"

Cloud shrugged and then bit into the fish. Around a mouthful of food she mewed "I don't know. Maybe he could join as well."

Frostfur turned and looked her in the eye. "He will never join. He is almoust leader of his-" She paused almost saying clan again "-group. He is going to get his nine lives and he will not be able to join me after that. Blackstar is sick with green cough and he can't change deputies for no reason." Her voice cracked with sadness. She missed Darkfoot but she knew he could never get up and leave the clan. He wanted to be Darkstar and he was so close to it.

"Nine lives?" Cloud looked up suddenly interested. "A cat can get nine lives? How?"

Frostfur immediately saw her mistake. She felt her ears grow hot as she answered quickly. "I don't know... You have to ask the medicine cats." She changed the subject. "Do you have medicine cats in your group?"

"Yea. We do." Cloud answered. "Ice and Twist. But I don't think they know anything about nine lives." Cloud bit into the fish again and then pushed it to Frostfur.

Frostfur purred slightly and thent took a bite. She chewed it carefully, trying to see if she liked it or not. It was vary different from the forst prey...

"Do you like it?" Cloud asked when she swallowed.

Frostfur shrugged and took another mouthful. They shared the rest in silence and then headed back to the clearing.

"So, are you going to join me in my group?" Cloud asked as they settled down in the soft grassy clearing. "Living alone out here seems... lonely and hard. I could never survive it alone while careing for kits." Her usually cheerful voice sounded worried. She kept her gaze on the darkening sky above. It was getting late.

"I'm not sure..." Frostfur blinked and looked at her paws. "I know I can't survive leaf-bare alone and Darkfoot will be Darkstar but... I kind of like it here and what if your group does not like me? Will they accept me and my kits?" Frostfur looked at her belly, round and swollen with soon born kits.

"I will give you time to think about it." Cloud mewed after a few seconds of silence. "I got to go anyways. Friday says that he will start having to punish me if I don't stay in camp." Cloud snorted. "He is a weird tom..." She paused. "Good bye Frostfur. I should be back in a few days, you know."

Frostfur nodded, thinking about what she should do. Cloud got up and licked Frostfur's shoulder, turned and left.

"Good bye!" Frostfur called after her. She sighed and layed down in her grassy nest, tucking her paws under her. She looked towards the sky. She did this almoust every night now, trying to never forget the stary cats who live up in Silverpelt.

In this past moon or so, the stars had seemed so far away. And cold. They shown down on here like they where just cold ice in the lit up by the moon. They did not seem like family, or seem to welcome her. They just sat there and shown in the night.

A voice banished these thoughts. Frostfur blinked as she felt someone laying down at her side. She looked to her left and saw Darkfoot.

"I was wondering if you would come tonight." Frostfur whispered and pressed her nose into his Shadowclan fur.

"I almoust got followed by a little apprentice." Darkfoot mewed "I sent him back to camp and said that if he complained he would be dealing with Blackstar."

Frostfur smiled. "Well good thing you saw him." They sat in silence for a moment, fur brushing and tails intwined as they watched the sky above. She broke the silence though. "Darkfoot... I think we need to stop."

"Stop? What do you mean stop?" Darkfoot asked, turning his gaze to her.

"I mean stop all of this." Frostfur swallowed uneasily. "The kits are due soon and I wont have much time out of the den. And your almoust Darkstar." She mewed. "You know this is going to be his last life and when it ie taken your going to be leader. Wont cats get suspicious if their leader leaves camp at night every time?" She moved her tail away from Darkfoot's and curled it tightly at her side.

Darkfoot sat there, thinking for a long moment that seemed to stretch on. "You know what, your right." His voice cracked on the last word, clearly unhappy with this. "But can we at least spend one last night together?"

Frostfur leaned into him and intwined their tails again. She purred softly. "Of course."

**Okay everyone I need kits! I am letting you people make Frostfur and Darkfoot's kits. Please review or PM them to me useing the thing below:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Skills:**

**Med Cat or Warrior:**

**Please no clan kit names (Like Goldkit. Post it as just Gold, with no ending to it) because they are not part of a clan. But please keep them around clan. Like think of a kit name and get rid of kit. (Like Poppy, Nettle, Leaf, River, Lily, ect...) Thank you and please send in your kits. :) I will try to use at least one of each of your kits.**

**(Frostfur- A fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes.)**

**(Darkfoot- Dark gray tom with black paws and brown eyes.)**


	5. Kits

**Thank you all for the good reviews. :) Because I got so many, and I want to add one of my own, I chose one kit from everyone who sent in theirs.**

**And like I always say, Thanks for reading! :)**

**Battlecry- I woukd have used yours but I don't think she would bave called her kit battle. Also you did not fill out the form.**

**Watermint- Thank you for all those suggestions, but I had to pick one.**

**Guest- Thank you for the review. Those two words I always mess up on, I don't know why.**

**Blue Moonheart123- I will use the name Moon instead. That okay with you?**

Frostfur layed there in her grassy clearing. It was a surprisingly sunny and warm day, not a cloud in the sky. That did not match her mood at all.

Frostfur layed there, head on her paws and eyes staring off into the thick forest. She just layed there, slowly breathing, now and then her tail would twitch but that was it.

_Why did I have to kill him? Why did I have to be with Darkfoot? Couldn't I have just stayed away? _She was thinking back to all those things she had done, and wished she could go back and change them. Her kits where soon to be born, any day now, and ever since her mate left he had not come back. He had hunted for her, so she would have prey for the next few days untill the kits come, then left.

She stared ahead but soon the cheerful face of her friend came out of the shadows. She looked just as happy as usual, her belly also round with kits.

Cloud came over. "Hey Frostfur!" She purred as she sat next to Frostfur. "It took me forever to get here!" She puffed.

Frostfur just flicked her tail in reply, only half paying attention. The other half was still in her thoughts.

"You okay?" Cloud asked, laying down as well. She turned and faced Frostfur, face now worried.

"I'm fine." Frostfur answered and let out a fake purr.

"No you're not." Cloud mewed. "What is wrong?"

"I..." Frostfur broke off. She wanted to tell her friend but would Cloud stay if she knew it from the beginning? That she had fallen in love with a cat from a different clan _and _killed a cat then left without telling anyone just to come here, have her kits and live the rest of her life like this? She was pretty sure Cloud had no idea what a Clan is but she did not know how Cloud would handle the second part, the killing part.

"I was just thinking about... everything." Frostfur finished slowly. She turned to look at Cloud, who was just stareing at her with her usually wide blue eyes.

"Is it because of Darkfoot?" Cloud asked in a soft tone. Once again Frostfur wondered if Cloud knew what it was like, her tone always seemed soft and understanding when this topic came up.

"Partly." Frostfur mumbled and looked back down at her paws.

"Well, what else is there?" Cloud asked, leaning forward slightly.

Before Frostfur could say anything a pain hit her. She flinched at the sudden pain in her belly. Her mind immediately went to the thought of her kits.

"You okay?" Cloud was already getting to her paws.

"The kits are coming... Can you get help?" Frostfur gasped as another pain came. Cloud was no medicine cat, and she was a expecting her first litter soon so she had no experience with this sort of thing.

"Of course! Stay here! I'm going to get Ice... Or mabey Twist... Just stay here!" Cloud turned and ran as fast as she could back into the forest, her belly swollen with her own kits slowing her down.

Frostfur hissed as she was left alone. A few long, painful minutes later five cats appeared where Cloud has left.

In the front was Cloud, going as fast as she could. At her side was a smaller, sleek furred silver she-cat with yellow eyes, in her jaws was herbs and a stick. Behind them was a brown she-cat with white paws and one green eyes the other was just a large scar, gray hairs on her pelt showed her age and her pelt had many scars from battle. At the rear of the group two cats walked side by side.

One was a white she-cat with ginger patches of fur, yellow eyes, and one large scar on her side. The other was a fluffy gray and black spotted tom with amber eyes.

"Here she is." Cloud mewed as they approached Frostfur.

Frostfur looked up at them, another pain shook her body. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit back a yowl.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you through this." A calm she-cat's voice mewed close by. "Eat the herbs and bite down on the stick when you feel pain. Okay?"

Frostfur opened her eyes to see the silver she-cat in front of her pushing the herbs and stick closer. Frostfur knew this must be Ice, their medicine cat.

Frostfur did as she was told, knowing their was no reason to fight back. She swallowed the herbs and then bit down on the stick.

"Cloud who is this?" The brown she-cat with white paws asked Cloud. The other two cats took up positions facing away from Frostfur and into the forest, claws out and ready for battle.

Cloud answered calmly "This is Frostfur, one of my friends."

Frostfur stopped listening as yet another pain rippled through her.

Ice put her paws on Frostfur's belly. "Four kits, I think." She paused. "On three push, okay?" She had a very quite and collected voice.

Frostfur nodded and then the silver she-cat counted. "One... Two... Three."

Frostfur pushed and bit down on the thick stick in her jaws. It hurt a lot, but finally the small kit slid onto the ground next to her.

The silver she-cat bent down and licked the kit. "Tom. Your doing great." She announced and pushed the kit close to Frostfur's belly.

Frostfur felt as if her heart broke when she saw the little kit at her belly. An exact image of Darkfoot, a large dark gray tom with black paws. The kit wiggled closer to Frostfur and let out tiny mews as it began to suckle.

"On the next pain, push." The she-cat whose name is probably Ice instructed Frostfur.

Frostfur nodded. The next pain came soon. She pushed hard and gasped when the kit came. Frostfur panted for a moment.

"Another tom." The medicine cat announced as she licked it quickly. She set it gently next to its brother.

Frostfur glanced over, surprised to see a flame colored tom with a fluffy, bushy tail and white paws. That must be from Darkfoot's side of the family. Frostfur's parents both did not have flame fur.

Frostfur took deep breaths as the pains kept coming. She was already getting tired. Could she keep this up and birth all her kits?

"Again." Was all Ice said. She turned to the fluffy gray tom with black spots. "Get some wet moss." She turned back to Frostfur. The tom nodded and ran off.

Frostfur waited for the next pain then pushed, biting into the wood hard and squeezing her eyes shut again. She let out a loud yowl. The next kit came.

"She-cat." Ice told her as she roughly licked the kit. "Almost over." She mewed, setting the kit next to Frostfur's belly.

Frostfur opened her eyes to see a black she-kit with one white ear suckling at her belly.

Frostfur pushed out the next kit quickly, and with much pain, hoping it was the last of the kits like Ice had said. But to her surprise it was not. Another pain quickly rippled through her after the kit was born.

"Tom. You did great." Another kit was soon suckling alongside the others as it was set at her belly. This kit also looked exactly like their father, but this time it had darker flecks in its fur.

"Five kits?" Ice mewed, sounding a little surprised. She set her paws on Frostfur's belly. "Yea, one more. Almost done."

Frostfur took a deep breath in and pushed through the pain. The last kit came and she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"She-cat." Ice set the last kit next to her belly. It was a really small white she-kit with tiny silver paws. "Your lucky all five survived, Frostfur."

Frostfur was faintly surprised that she knew her name but she pushed that away when she saw that all five kits where laying at her belly, searching for milk.

Frostfur let out a rough purr. The gray and black tom padded over and set the wet moss down, then backed away from her.

Frostfur watched him leave and then licked up a few mouthfuls of water.

"Their beautiful, Frostfur." Cloud purred, sitting down next to Frostfur. "What are you going to name them?" She asked.

"This one will be named Dark, because he looks so much like his father." Frostfur's voice cracked as she pointed to the first-born of the kits. She moved on, pointing to each one in turn. "Scarlet, Wolf, Moon, and finally Mint."

"Great names." Cloud mewed softly. She stared at Dark for a moment but them moved on.

"Frostfur, do you have someone to take care of you while you care for your kits?" The old brown she-cat with white paws asked, padding closer. Frostfur looked up at her, unbothered by how she only had one eye and the other one was just a large scar. Brightheart looked like that so it was not much different with this cat.

"No. I don't." Frostfur answered.

The she-cat stared down at Frostfur. She seemed uncomfortable as she said, "Would you like to join us, in our group of cats, there are many more cats who would be able to help? I am sure Cloud had told you about it."

"That would be great..." Frostfur mewed then yawned. She saw no way how she would be able to hunt for herself and care for five kits alone, and these cats are offering food shelter and protection... "Thank you."

"I must speak with at a gathering about it first." She mewed. "Storm will stay here with you for tonight. In the morning a patrol will come by and give you the answer on if you will stay or not. Okay?"

The gray and black tom looked over at the sound of his name.

"Okay. Thank you." Frostfur dipped her head to the she-cat.

"Ice, Patches, and Cloud come with me." The she-cat turned and padded away with the others following.

"Bye Frostfur!" Cloud called behind her as she followed.

Frostfur let out a sigh and turned to the tom who will stay with her for the night.

"You should get some rest." Storm told her. "I must stay up tonight so there is no need for you to worry." He blinked.

"Thank you." Frostfur licked at the wet moss a few more times, getting some more water and then layed her head on her paws. ALmost immediately she fell asleep.

**This was a long chapter! Thank you for sending in the kits. :)**


	6. Camp

**Reading. :D Oh, and thanks for all the great reviews! Really, thanks. :)**

**Mintbreeze- Your welcome. :)**

**FluffyUnicorn507- Well, actually he was ment to be Cloud's mate. XD I already have each personality and family planned for each cat. I only need to get Cloud's kits but I am already almost done planning them.**

* * *

**Leaders:**

Friday- A young large light orange tom with bright red stripes and orange eyes. (Mate is Night)

Leaf- An old, skinny brown she-cat with white paws and gray hairs and green eyes. She has one eye and many scars.

**Healers:**

Ice- A small sleek furred silver she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Hunters:**

Night (Keeper)- A cream-colored tom with red paws, muzzle, ear tips, and tail tip with brown eyes. (Mate is Friday)

Berry- A sleek red and cream-colored she-cat with amber eyes. (Mate is Grass)

Apple- A small mottled brown tom with red paws and green eyes. (Mate is Blue)

Blue- A tall blue-gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. (Mate is Apple)

Thunder- A skinny gray tom with brown paws and ears and amber eyes.

Bird- A short brown she-cat with a stubby tail and brown eyes.

**Gaurds:**

Hail (Keeper)- A large light gray tom with small black spots all over and blue eyes.

Flame- A cream-colored tom with red paws, muzzle, ear tips, and tail tip with brown eyes.

Patches- A white she-cat with ginger patches of fur, yellow eyes, and one large scar on her side.

Storm- A large, fluffy gray and black spotted tom with amber eyes. (Mate is Cloud)

Flare- A bright red tabby tom with bright orange eyes and many scars. (Mate is Echo)

Grass- A large brown tabby tom with bright green eyes with a large scar on nose. (Mate is Berry)

**Apprentice:**

Twist (Healer)- A small, skinny brown tabby tom with a twisted right front paw and brown eyes.

Muffin (Hunter)- She is a small brown and cream-colored she-cat with brown eyes.

Bee (Hunter)- A golden tom with pale yellow tabby stripes and yellow eyes.

Dawn (Leader)- A light grey tabby she-cat with orange paws and tail tip and orange eyes.

**Queens:**

Cloud (Hunter)- A very fluffy white she-cat with bright blue eyes. (Mate is Storm)

Echo (Nothing)- A fluffy, pale gray she-cat with darker gray stripes with light blue eyes. (Mate is Flare)

**Kits:**

Pearl (Hunter)- A tiny white and light gray she-cat with gray eyes. (Mother is Echo)

Rabbit (Hunter)- A small white and light gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother is Echo)

Sun (Guard)- A small yellow tabby tom with white paws and brown eyes. (Mother is Echo)

**Elders:**

Scar (Guard)- A very old large black tabby tom with many scars all over and amber eyes.

Rose (Hunter)- A sleek furred deep red she-cat with orange eyes.

* * *

Frostfur woke early in the morning. She could feel the cold early sunlight on her fur and could hear the bird singing in the trees a the edge of the clearing.

Frostfur looked over at her kits. They slept silently, breathing slow and calm. She purred.

"Your awake." A tom's voice came from behind Frostfur. It sounded tired.

Frostfur turned to see the same gray and black tom as last night. He sat there, his long furred tail curled over his paws, and amber eyes watching her carefully. His eyes looked tired, he must have stayed up all night like he said he would.

"The patrol will be here soon." Storm added. He got up and hesitantly padded forward. He sat down next to Frostfur.

Frostfur watched him as he looked at her kits, he seemed curious. "Do you want your own kits?" Frostfur asked as she watched him.

Storm looked a little surprised but it vanished as quickly as it came. "Cloud is my mate you know?" He sounded proud.

"I did not know that." Frostfur mewed.

Storm opened his mouth to say something but a sound came from the side of the clearing. He turned around quickly to see what it was.

A group of four cats stepped into the clearing. There was two cats in the front. One was a sleek furred black she-cat with pale blue eyes, they looked blind like Jayfeather's but she still walked without trouble. The cat next to her walked a tail length to her right, a small brown and cream-colored she-cat with brown eyes. She looked as old as an apprentice.

Behind them walked two more cats. One was also apprentice aged, a golden tom with pale yellow tabby stripes and yellow eyes. In his jaws he held a mouse. The other was fully grown, a bright red tabby tom with bright orange eyes and many scars.

The black she-cat padded over to them. She bent down and sniffed at Frostfur. The other cats followed her over.

"Hello Night." Storm dipped his head to the cat. It seemed weird because Night looked younger than him.

"Hello Storm." The she-cat answered in a very serious tone, blinking her blind eyes. "So this is Frostfur."

"Yes. What is the answer?" Storm asked as Frostfur sat up.

"The answer is yes. But Leaf does not seem too happy about it." Night answered him. "Give the mouse to her." She mewed, turning her sightless gaze to the young golden tabby apprentice who held a mouse.

The tom nodded and set the mouse at Frostfur's paws. "Thank you." Frostfur said to the younger cat.

"Eat and then you will come with us to camp." The red tabby told her.

Frostfur did as she was told. She ate the mouse quickly and then stood up. "I'm ready." She told the cats.

Storm bent down and picked up Mint carefully in his jaws. The two apprentice aged cats both picked up a kit. Flame picked up one and then Frostfur carried the last one.

Frostfur held Dark by the scruff carefully as she followed Night back to their camp. She couldn't help but be impressed by how sure Night was as she led the way up a mountain side that was covered with a thick forest without hesitation, even when she is blind.

The whole way the walked in silence, they padded up the mountain and across the stream Frostfur and Cloud had fished in. They continued up, jumping over a few good-sized boulders and following a small path along side a ledge, and when the path widened two rocks sat in their way. Night paused as she stepped up to it.

_Do you even know where you are going? _Frostfur almost growled at Night as she saw nowhere to go. She was about to turn around when Night slipped in-between the two rocks.

_Oh... _Frostfur let out a sigh when she now saw that there was a small entrance between the two large boulders. She had not been able to see it because Night stood in the way.

Frostfur squeezed her way through and then noticed on the other side was a large clearing. The clearing was surrounded by large boulders pressed close together that seemed to only give one entrance, the one Frostfur had just went through.

A large light orange tom with bright red stripes and odd, but friendly orange eyes padded over to them. He must be Friday, Cloud had told her a little about him, but he seemed young to be a leader. At his side walked the same old skinny brown she-cat with one eye and white paws. She frowned and stared through narrowed eyes at Frostfur. Frostfur still did not know her name.

"Hello, you must be Frostfur." Friday mewed in a light tone. "I am Friday, and this is Leaf." He flicked his tail towards the she-cat next to him then continued on. "We are the two leaders of this group. I am glad to have you join."

Frostfur dipped her head to them in a greeting, but said nothing because she still held Dark by the scruff in her jaws.

"Come, I will show you the nursery. After that I will leave Cloud and Echo to look after you." Friday said, turning and padding away. Frostfur followed with the other cats who carried her other kits. Leaf and Night padded away. "Once your kits are six moons of age, and can train to be a hunter, guard, healer, or leader, me and Leaf will call a gathering to discuss if you can stay in the group or not and if you do, what your role will be. Untill then, you may stay in camp and go on patroles if you chose to do so."

Frostfur was led to a large bush on the far side of the camp. It was made stronger with extra branches and sticks and then covered on the outside with thorns. Inside squeals of laughing kits sounded and then a queen's voice.

"Cloud!" Friday called into the den. Frostfur's fluffy friend poked her head out of the den.

"Frostfur! Your here!" Cloud purred, eyes brightening happily.

"I have to go talk with Leaf now." Friday mewed. "Cloud, you and Echo know what to do." He turned and then left.

"Come on in Frostfur." Cloud mewed then turn to the other cats who were standing there. "Muffin, Bee, you can both go back to Night. Flame, you may go. Storm, do you want to stay for a little?" The two apprentices nodded and set down the kits they where carrying and then ran over to Night. Flame also set down the kit he was holding and padded away.

Storm nodded and picked up another kit so that he was holding two. Cloud picked up two kits after saying, "Lets get these kits inside. It is much warmer in there."

Cloud disappeared into the nursery with Storm following her. Frostfur padded in close behind.

"Oh, so this is Frostfur. I am Echo," A fluffy, pale gray she-cat with darker gray stripes with light blue eyes greeted her when she padded in. "I had the apprentices make you a nest."

Frostfur layed down in a fresh mossy nest and set Dark at her belly. Cloud and Storm set down the other four.

"Thank you." Frostfur sighed and layed her head on her paws. She lifted her head again when she felt something touch her tail. She looked behind her and saw a tiny white and gray she-kit with curious gray eyes.

"Pearl, why don't you go play with Rabbit and Sun outside the nursery? Flare is watching them today." Echo mewed softly to the kit. Pearl nodded and sprinted from the den.

Cloud layed down in a nest and Storm sat started to groom her, purring. "Tomorrow I'll show you around camp, okay?" Cloud mewed.

Frostfur nodded. "So what are their names?" Echo asked, sniffing at the kits who were suckling at Frostfur's belly.

"Mint, Dark, Wolf, Scarlet, and Moon." Frostfur pointed her tail to each one in turn.

"Great names." Echo commented. "You seem tired, why don't you rest?"

Frostfur curled her tail around her kits. "Good idea." Frostfur yawned and then put her head on her paws. She fell asleep within minutes.

**I was not really sure how to end this chapter. Please review. :)**


	7. Look Around the Camp

**Thanks for all the reviews. And thank you for reading. :)**

**Blossomheart- Thank you for the great reviews! I do know that there used to be a warrior called Frostfur but I remembered that AFTER I made the first chapter. But this is after the Last Hope.**

**Mintbreeze- That's cool. :) Umm, sure. You can chose if you want to. Oh, and to answer your question about how they can train to be a leader: Remember this is not a clan, their way of life is vary different. You will learn more in this chapter and the next few.**

**Inkclaw- Thanks for the review. :) I probably have some sort of spelling error in every chapter. I try to fix them but sometimes I miss them.**

Frostfur layed in her nest and ate a mouse. At her belly her five, multi- colored kits slept silently, flanks rising and falling slow and evenly.

"Ready to go?" Cloud asked once Frostfur finished the mouse. Frostfur nodded and stood up. Cloud had promised to show her around the camp today.

"Come on." Cloud led the way from the den. "Echo will watch the kits while we are gone." Frostfur fallowed her out side.

"Bye Cloud, Frostfur." Echo called as they left. She was curled around her oun kits.

"So you a have already seen the nursery of course." Cloud mewed once they both stepped outside and into the camp clearing. "Echo takes care of all the kits and queens."

"You mean that is her role here? Just staying in the nursery?" Frostfur asked as she stood next to as Cloud.

"Yep. Every now and then she goes on patrol though, because she trained as a Hunter before." Cloud nodded then moved away from the nursery.

Cloud led the way over to a large rock in the middle of the camp. It had step-like ledges up to the flat top and along one side ivy grew on the rock.

"This is where Friday and Leaf call meetings." Cloud mewed pointing with her tail to the large rock. "It is also their den. The rock is hollowed out inside to make a cave. You have to walk through the ivy to go in. Their den is where they hold gatherings." She paused to catch her breath.

"What exactly are Gatherings?" Frostfur asked, confused. This place can't have gatherings like the clans, right?

"Gatherings are like meetings, but only with the Leaders, their apprentices, healers, Keepers, and elders. Sometimes they other cats would be there, but not often does that happen. The gatherings are held when a kit is ready to be an apprentice or if there is a problem within the clan." Cloud explained. "I got to go to the one where they talked about if you could stay or not."

Frostfur nodded, thinking about that. It is definitely not like the clan gatherings. "What are Keepers?" Frostfur wondered, she had already heard that word a few times but she was never explained what it was.

Cloud started to walk again. She led the way to a large bush that was made stronger with sticks and branches then covered in thorns. It looked almoust exactly like the Nursery.

Cloud stopped to stand next to it. "The Hunters and Guards and Keepers sleep here. The Keepers are mainly leaders, I guess. There is the Keeper of the Hunters and Keeper of the Guards. They tell what cats to go on what patrol and they train the apprentices."

"How does someone become a Keeper?" Frostfur questioned.

"They must be chosen. You have to first become a regular Hunter or Guard and then when the Keeper dies or retires you must be chosen at a Gathering to be the next Keeper." Cloud explained.

Frostfur opened her mouth to ask who the Keepers are now but a cat walked out of the den.

The cat was a large light gray tom with small black spots all over and blue eyes. He turned to look at Frostfur. "So your the new cat? What's your name... Frostfur?"

"Yea. Who are you?" Frostfur asked, uncomfortable under his gaze as he stared at her.

The tom narrowed his blue eyes. "That is something you don't need to know, mouse-brian." He growled. "What are even you doing here, in this group of cats? You don't have our blood, so you belong here. Why don't you just leave now with your kittypet kits and make it easier for us all?" He paused and then smiled, "I bet you are only here to get food and shelter and protection for you and your kits."

Frostfur narrowed her eyes and flattened her ears. This tom knew nothing about her, yet still calls her a Kittypet and tells her to leave? "Listen, flea-pelt, I don't care who you are." She let out a growl as she stepped closer to him. "But you have no idea who _I _am. If you knew my past, you probably wouldn't even get close to me. Now listen, I am no Kittpet and I am well able to protect me and my kits. I could _easily_ beat you now in battle if I wanted to."

The tom glared at her and Cloud stood there looking a little shocked.

Suddenly the tom started to laugh. "Wow, your the only cat I know who would stand up to me like that, well of couse Leaf and Flame would, but their different." He twitched his whiskers in amusement. "I like you." He paused. "I'm Hail, Keeper of the Guards, and welcome to the group. You will fit in well." And with that, he walked away.

"What?" Frostfur asked no one. She was confused. She growl and call him names and say that she could beat the Keeper in battle... and he laughes then says she will fit in well? Are all the cats like that here?

"I don't know." Cloud shrugged. "He is always like that. Always calling cats names and putting them down. If they stand up to him he just laughs, and if they don't and he makes them feel bad then he apologizes and then acts like he is their best friend. I don't understand that tom."

Frostfur nodded and watched as Hail walked up to a group of cats, and then headed out of camp.

"Anyways, lets go to the healer's den. It is right over here." Cloud led the way over to a large cave at the edge of the camp.

Frostfur stepped into the cave and Cloud followed. Inside the cave it was surprisingly not dark, after looking ariund Frostfur noticed a hole in the roof. Under the hole layed a little puddle of cool water. Along the side of the cave was rough ledges that had herbs stacked up on them.

"Hello, Cloud." A young voice mewed. A tom limped out of the shadows to the right of them. His face was vary serious and not in any ways welcoming. In a way it even looked a little mad. "This is Frostfur?" Did everyone already know Frostfur?

"Yes." Cloud answered. "Frostfur, this is Twist. He is Echo's apprentice."

Frostfur nodded, looking at the younger tom. He was a brown tabby with brown eyes, and Frostfur could see how he got the name, Twist. His right front paw was twisted inwardly at a vary odd way.

"Echo wanted me to give you, Frostfur, this." Twist turned to his herbs and stood on his back legs. He carefully reached up and onto the ledge that held the right herb, then grabbed an herb in his jaws. "This is borage. Eat it, and then leave." He added, setting it in front of Frostfur.

Frostfur nodded and looked at the herb. It had small spiky leaves and tiny blue flowers. Frostfur ate it and was gratefully that it was tasteless, unlike most herbs.

"Good bye Twist." Cloud mewed then led the way from the den. Frostfur followed her friend over to a small hole in the rocks not too far away. The hole was small, just big enough for a cat to barely squeeze through.

"This is the apprentice den, you go into the tunnle and on the other side is a cave." Cloud said quickly before moving on. Frostfur sniffed at it before padding after her.

"And finally, the elder's den." Cloud concluded as they reached a tree. The tree had a low hanging branch that reached the ground, as if broken. Around the tree had ferns and fresh moss growing. "They aren't in there now." Cloud added.

"Anywhere else?" Frostfur asked, looking around the camp.

"Nope." Cloud mewed. "Now come on, lets get back to your kits." She slowly led the way over to the nursery. Frostfur padded along at her side as they entered the nursery.

Frostfur went strait to her nest where her kits still slept peacefully. She had just layed down when Cloud gasped.

Frostfur looked over at Cloud. "Are you okay?"

Cloud layed down, hissing. A ripple passed through her and she gasped "The kits are coming!"

**Alright so I have some news for all you readers. :/ I may stop updating this story as I am busy with the others I have. It will still be updated, just not as often. I'm sorry if this upsets you.**


	8. New Kits

**Hey, thanks for reading and reviewing. :)**

**Mintbreeze- I am choosing to slow this story because it is the least important. My most important is The Guardians of the Clans, second is Blood, third is the one with Vixenpaw in it (I've rped Vixen for AT LEAST a year, she deserves a story) , and fourth is this.**

Frostfur jumped up immediately. So did Echo, who was already taking her kits out of the den.

"I'll get Ice or Twist." Echo called behind her as she left the den, nudging her kits in front of her. "Frostfur, just keep her calm."

Frostfur watched the queen leave, and hearing the three kits, Pearl, Rabbit, and Sun protest and say they want tosee the kits. When they left sight Frostfur turned to Cloud.

Frostfur moved closer to her friend. She licked her between the ears gently and mewed a few gental words to her untill Echo came running back over with Twist limping behind.

"Keep the kits, and Storm, out of the den." Twist told Echo as he set a stick and some herbs on the ground.

"Alright." Echo left the den.

"Eat the herbs and bite on the stick." Twist ordered Cloud. "And breath deeply." He turned to Frostfur. "When the first kit comes, lick it."

Frostfur nodded and watched as Cloud ate the herbs down on the stick.

"Keep calm." Twist told her as he placed his one good front paw gently on her round belly. "Um, three kits. I think." He blinked.

Cloud bit on the stick as another ripple passed through her.

"Push." Twist ordered her firmly.

Cloud pushed and Frostfur watched as the first kit slid onto the soft moss. Frostfur grabbed the kit and licked it. The kit was a long furred white she-kit. She licked it roughly untill it started breathing.

"She-cat." Frostfur announced and set the kit gently at it's mother's belly.

"Here comes the next one." Twist announced after a minute. "Push." Cloud bit the stick in between her jaws as she pushed, a strong ripple whent through her body.

Cloud gasped as the kit slid onto the moss next to her. Twist bent down and licked the kit this time. This one was a gray tom with balack spots on it's back and one white front paw. It let out a mew as Twist licked it.

"Tom." Twist announced and set the kit gently at Cloud's belly. "One more." He told Cloud. "Your doing great."

Cloud looked up at him and then pushed hard one more time. She spat out the stick and bent down to lick the wet bundle of fur.

This kit was smaller then the rest, it was a white she-cat with gray paws. Cloud kept licking it but it still didn't move.

"Let me." Twist took the kit and roughly licked it. After a long moment the tiny kit le out a tiny mew. Twist sighed and sat back. "She-Kit. Keep an eye on that one. Tell me if she has trouble breathing."

Frostfur picked up the tiny she-kit and set it by Cloud's belly. A second later all three kits where searching for Cloud's milk.

"I will." Cloud promised the apprentice. "Thank you for helping."

Twist acted as if he didn't hear her thanks. "I'll go let Storm in. He has probably yelled at Echo for not letting him in." Twist snorted. He turned and left the den.

Only a second after Twist limped out of the den, Storm pushed his way in.

"Cloud, are you okay?" He hurried over to Cloud's nest. He seemed to relax when he saw the three small kits at her belly. He purred softly.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Cloud purred at him. "You want to name one?"

Frostfur settled in her own nest, curling her tail around her kits.

"Sure." Storm looked at each kit. "Blizzard." He said, gently nudging the long furred she-kit with his nose. "You name the others."

"Spot, and Tiny." Cloud decided. She looked at all three of her kits with a loving gaze. She put her head on her paws.

"Can we see the new kits?" A small voice asked from outside.

"Alright, but you need to be quite." Echo's mew sounded as she entered the nursery, her three kits running in after her.

"We will." Rabbit promised, Sun and Pearl nodding in agreement.

"Good." Echo sat down in her nest and peeked over at Cloud's new kits. "Their beautiful Cloud." She smiled.

Rabbit, Sun, and Pearl ran over to Cloud and looked at their new den mates.

"What are their names?" Pearl asked, curiously sniffing the kits.

"Blizzard, Spot, and Tiny." Storm mewed proudly, pointing at each kit with his tail.

"When will they be able to play?" Sun asked.

"In a few days." Cloud answered the kit.

"Okay." Sun turned and ran out of the den. "Come on Rabbit, Pearl!" He called behind him.

Rabbit ran after him, but Pearl stayed where she was, still looking down at the new kits.

"Pearl?" Sun peeked his head back into the den. "You coming?"

"Oh, yea." Pearl looked away from the kits. "Sure."

"Lets go mess with Ice and Twist's herbs!" Sun yelled then ran out of the den, Pearl running after him.

"You better not do that!" Echo jumped up and chased after them, "You know what happened last time!"

Frostfur purred, watching them leave. She knew she and her kits where going to have a good life here.

**Short chapter, but tell me what you think.**


End file.
